


"No Accounting for Taste"

by raja815



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raja815/pseuds/raja815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lovingly written for my pretty <a href="http://colonel-bastard.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://colonel-bastard.livejournal.com/"></a><b>colonel_bastard</b>, who is kind enough to love Mushishi as much as I do.  I'm so pleased to have someone to write Ginko pr0n for now. T_T<3</p>
    </blockquote>





	"No Accounting for Taste"

**Author's Note:**

> Lovingly written for my pretty [](http://colonel-bastard.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://colonel-bastard.livejournal.com/)**colonel_bastard** , who is kind enough to love Mushishi as much as I do. I'm so pleased to have someone to write Ginko pr0n for now. T_T<3

It would be easy to become distracted if only Ginko would let him—Adashino’s deft fingers want to explore the exotic fastenings on Ginko’s strange clothing, want to stroke at the brass-plated buttons and marvel at the unusual undergarments—but as always, Ginko is impossible to refuse. He is calmly insistent, serenely smug, and he presses his strong, pale palm against the crown of Adashino’s head, tangling his fingers in the doctor’s thick, dark hair.

The act itself is just as new, just as strange, just as distracting, and Adashino warms to it immediately. He brushes a curious thumb over the bright white curls of pubic hair, examines the pale folds of foreskin as it pulls back—oh, but Ginko’s skin is lovely, so startlingly pale, so perfectly white, so ethereal and strange and as luminescent in the darkened storehouse as a carved stone idol in a temple—observes the glans going a faint rose color and watches a drop of fluid slide, pearl-like, from the slit, as Ginko stands before him on the tatami mat, still and waiting. When Adashino exhales, slow and measured, watching his breath play over his friend’s skin in rows of gooseflesh, Ginko shudders, his penis twitches, and he whispers, “ahh, oh yes,” in the reverent tone he usually reserves for tales of the mushi world. At this, Adashino’s distraction boils away to desire. He lurches forward to do as he has been bidden, lips lax, mouth open, and takes Ginko’s erection into his mouth, sucking, stroking, caressing, licking…

He pulls back sharply, glancing up at Ginko with his tongue protruding, a grimace of surprised indignation and faint distaste on his face as strings of mingled saliva and semen drip from his lips and onto the tatami.

Ginko laughs.

“It might be a little bitter,” he warns.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
